DARE YOU!
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Yixing si guru jomblo, lama menganggur akhirnya mendapat pekerjaan menjadi seorang guru galak. Junmyeon murid mesum dengan kelakuan minus 10 menjungkar balik kehidupannya! SuLay fanfiction Indonesia / ONESHOOT/ SULAY RATE M/ GS / NC-17


**ONESHOOT!**

 **DARE YOU!**

 **By**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Don't try at school*home*semak-semak**

 **Wkwkwk^^**

 **Cerita somplaks**

 **Alur nya mudah ketebak**

 **SuLay GS**

 **Ga suka ga usah dibaca!**

 **Rate M**

 **Hina lah aku sepuasnya**

 **Kalian nyuci aku setrika**

 **Wkwkw^^**

 _How dare you?_

… _.._

Pagi yang cerah, hari ini adalah hari pertama Yixing berangkat menjadi guru. Akhirnya setelah menganggur 2 tahun lamanya. Ada juga sekolah yang menerima lamaran pekerjaannya. Sekolah masih baru buka dengan murid yang tidak banyak. Tapi bukannya itu bagus untuk Yixing memulai pekerjaan dan mencari pengalaman?. Yixing dengan semangat menggunakan blouse putihnya dan rok selutut. Ditambah dengan stocking berwarna kulit yang menutup kaki jenjangnya. Kini ia bersiap menjadi seorang guru.

Seperti biasa sebelum mengajar, guru diberikan pengarahan oleh kepala sekolah. Yixing yang tidak ingin terlambat sengaja datang lebih awal untuk mendengarkan nasehat-nasehat dan juga peraturan sekolah.

" Baiklah nona Yixing, jadi karena sekolah kita masih baru kita hanya mempunyai dua kelas. Dan itupun harap maklum jika anak-anaknya nakal. Karena sekolah kita sedang mencari murid semua yang daftar kita tidak saring." Ucap si kepala sekolah

" Baik pak, saya akan usahakan untuk menjadi pengajar dan teman mereka." Ucap Yixing yakin

" Saya suka semangat nona. Baiklah, silahkan mulai siap-siap untuk mengajar." Ucap sang kepala sekolah.

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, dan pergi keluar ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia akan bertanggungjawab di kelas 11.2. Perasaan gugup pertama kali bertemu anak-anak muridnya membuat Yixing ingin membuang air kecil. Dipikirnya sebelum ia memulai untuk mengajar ada baiknya ia menuju toilet dahulu. Maka dengan langkah terburu-buru ia menuju toilet.

" Aah.."

bruk..

Yixing terjatuh menabrak seseorang murid di depannya.

" Kamu ini ya! Kalau jalan itu lihat kedepan. Ibu guru sampai jatuh begini!." Omel Yixing

" Salah siapa? Ibu sendiri juga tidak lihat kedepan." Balas sang murid

" Apa kamu bilang?! Berani sekali kamu dengan gurumu! Kelas berapa kamu?!." Tanya Yixing keras

" 11.2." Ucap si murid

" Oh jadi kamu murid saya ya! Siapa nama kamu biar masuk dalam daftar pengawasan saya!."

" Junmyeon, daripada ibu repot-repot ngawas saya lebih baik ibu bangun dari jatuh ibu. Ga malu apa itu celana dalam nya kelihatan." Ucap si murid cabul

" Kyaaak! Berani kamu ya lihat-lihat! Sana masuk ke kelas!."

" Jangan perintah-perintah saya! Atau ibu saya buat memohon ampun pada saya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Buktikan omong kosong mu itu!." Ucap Yixing sambil berdiri

Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang masih dilingkupi kemarahan. Yixing kesal dengan si anak murid yang kurang ajar bernama Junmyeon itu. Pasti hanya sekolah ini satu-satunya yang mau menerimanya. Pikir Yixing sambil masuk ke toilet.

 _Junmyeon ya. Kutandai kau ya._ Geram Yixing dalam hatinya.

Yixing masuk ke dalam kelasnya, kelas yang berisi 25 siswa itu cukup riuh karena semua murid tampak seperti hewan liar.

" DIAAAM!." Teriak Yixing

Semua murid diam melihat Yixing datang membawa sebuah penggaris besi.

" Duduk ditempat masing-masing atau penggaris ini saya pukul ke bokong kalian!." Ancam Yixing

Tampak murid-murid itu takut dengan ancaman Yixing, Yixing tersenyum dalam hati. Sepertinya kelas ini sedikit mudah di atur. Pikirnnya

" Baik kita mulai dengan pelajaran matematika. Soal di depan! Siapa yang bisa jawab?!." Tanya Yixing

Semua murid pura-pura mencari jawaban di dalam kertas coret-coret mereka. Hanya satu murid yang TIDUR! Ya dia tidur.

" YANG DIBELAKANG MAJU! KAU YANG TIDUR ITU!." Teriak

Yixing keras.

Tidak ada yang membangunkan siswa itu karena ia hanya sendiri dibelakang tanpa deretan dan teman. Tampaknya dia membangun sendiri kawasan untuknya. _Seperti hyena_. Pikir Yixing

" Siapa dia?!." Tanya Yixing

" Junmyeon bu." Jawab murid yang lain.

" Oh si Junmyeon ya. Junmyeon! Angkat kepalamu dan kerjakan atau penggaris besi ini akan menepuk bokongmu!." Ancam Yixing

Akhirnya yang di ancam bangun juga mendengar suara teriakan gurunya itu, dengan malas ia maju kedepan dan mengerjakan soal di depannya.

" Sudah, betul kan?." Tanya nya

Yixing memeriksa jawaban Junmyeon dan terkejut, ya memang benar itulah jawabannya. Yixing jadi malu sendiri tidak punya alasan untuk menghukum Junmyeon.

" Hmm benar, tapi karena kau tidur di jam pelajaranku maka kau ku hukum setelah pulang sekolah kerjakan tugas matematika 50 soal! Kuanggap kau mampu dengan melihat kemampuanmu di depan kelas." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon diam dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yixing.

" Kau akan menyesalinya!." Ucapnya kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan kesal.

Yixing merasa menang melihat wajah Junmyeon yang kesal kepadanya, ia melanjutkan pelajarannya dengan harapan dia telah berhasil menjinakkan murid-murid nakal itu.

 **Teet**

Jam pelajaran telah selesai waktunya pulang tetapi tidak dengan Yixing dan Junmyeon. Yixing segera mengambil buku soalan matematikanya dan memberikannya ke Junmyeon yang masih duduk dibangku belakangnya.

" Kerjakan sebelum sore!." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon memandangi Yixing kesal, ia mengambil buku dan kertas yang telah di persiapkan Yixing dan mulai mengerjakan.

 _Ternyata menjinakkan hyena itu mudah_. Pikir Yixing tersenyum sambil memeriksa soal-soal muridnya.

Waktu berjalan semakin sore, sekolah semakin sepi karena sedikitnya jumlah manusia yang melakukan aktivitas di sekolah. Junmyeon maju ke depan menuju Yixing. Ia benci di tahan seperti ini.

" Aku mau pulang!." Ucap nya

" Kau sudah kerjakan atau belum?! Kalau belum duduk lagi!." Perintah Yixing

" Tidak!."

" Berani ya!." Ucap Yixing bangkit dari tempat duduknya

" Kubuat kau menyesal!." Ucap Junmyeon

Di dorongnya Yixing hingga badannya mengenai mejanya sendiri. Kertas-kertas yang sedang ia chek berserakan dengan jatuhnya badannya.

" Kau..!"

Plaaak

"Aaah." Teriak Yixing

Pipinya terasa panas, Junmyeon memparnya.

" Ah sakit.. kau berani sekali!."

" Bahkan aku lebih berani daripada itu." Ucap Junmyeon

Junmyeon mendorong Yixing agar lebih terjatuh di di meja nya dan membuka paksa rok Yixing

" Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan ha Junmyeon!." Teriak Yixing marah

Apa yang dilakukan muridnya sudah diambang batas kewajaran.

" Sesuai janjiku ku buat kau memohon ampun kepadaku." Ucap Junmyeon sembari merobek stocking tipis di selangkangan Yixing.

" Tidaaak." Teriak Yixing menyadari apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon

" Kenapa ha? Kau takut." Ucap Junmyeon sinis

" Kau..Kau..Aaach.." Yixing tidak melanjutkan perkataannya

Setidaknya ada tiga jari Junmyeon sedang mengorek-ngorek isi selangkangannya.

" Kau apa yang kau lakukan aach jangan uggh aach Junmyeon lepaskan tanganmuu!." Teriak

Yixing

Kaki nya menendang-nendang udara, karena posisi nya setengah di meja dan setengah tidak ia tidak bisa menggapai Junmyeon yang masih asik memaju mundurkan jarinya di vaginanya.

" Junmyeoon aaah hentikaaan Junmyeoon.."

" Kenapa ha? Bukannya kau menikmatinya? Anggap saja kau sendiri yang memasukkan tanganmu. Aku hanya membantumu." Ucap Junmyeon semakin laju memasuk keluarkan jarinya

" Tidaak.. aku tidak pernah melakukan nya aahh Junmyeeeon hentikan uugh.."

" Baiklah, kupikir aku mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara 'bermain' dengan vaginamu." Ucap Junmyeon sadis.

" Lepaskan tanganmu ugh kau murid mesuum aah.."

" Benarkah kau meminta lepas? Bukannya kau sudah basah saat ini?."

Ucap Junmyeon mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya

" Ti..Tidak mungkin."

" Jadi ini apa?." Tunjuk Junmyeon mengeluarkan tangannya yang berlumuran cairan. Yixing menatap tidak percaya, dan Junmyeon kembali melakukan aksinya. Ia kembali memasukkan jarinya ke dalam vagina Yixing lebih dalam dan lebih laju.

" He..Hentikan kubilang aah.. Kau bocah messuuum.. aahh tidak kusangka kau berani memasukkanya jarimu begitu dalaam aaah." Ronta Yixing semakin kacau

" Tenanglah, setelah ini kau tetap bisa menjadi guruku. Tapi kali ini ajarkan aku mengajarkanmu dahulu bagaimana bersikap kepadaku!." Ucap Junmyeon menujamkan lebih dalam jarinya lagi.

" Aaachhh…" Teriak Yixing.

Seketika cairan dari dalam vagina Yixing mengalir deras keluar.

" Ti-Tidak mungkin." Ucap Yixing menahan malu.

" Tenanglah, itu baru permulaan." Ucap Junmyeon

" A-Apa maksudmu?." Yixing mulai takut dengan muridnya sendiri

Junmyeon membuka riseltingnya. Dan mengeluarkan juniornya yang tidak main-main sudah mengancung ke depan Yixing. Yixing menatap nya dengan takut, ia takut apa yang dipikirkannya menjadi kenyataan.

" Tidak!." Ucap Yixing disela isakannya

" Tidak kau bilang, tapi kau tidak bisa membohongi vaginamu yang basah melihat juniorku." Ucap Junmyeon menghina Yixing

" Tidak hentikan Junmyeon, aku tidak mau terlihat seperti ini. Aku ini gurumu Junmyeon hiks."

" Baiklah, ini akan menutupi vaginamu _guruku."_ Ucap Junmyeon penuh makna

Junmyeon mulai memasukkan juniornya kedalam vagina Yixing.

" Tidaak aaach!. Teriak Yixing sekuat tenaganya

Junmyeon tidak peduli dengan teriakan Yixing, dia tahu bahwa hanya tinggal mereka berdua di sekolah itu. Bahkan teriakan dan isakan Yixing membuat Juniornya semakin semangat menghujami goa kenikmatan Yixing.

" Aach kau sempit bu guru.." Ucap Junmyeon cabul

" Hentikan hiks aah Junmyeon ini saakkit hiks."

" Aach nikmati saja." Ucap Junmyeon sembari makin memaju mundurkan pinggulnya

Plaak, Junmyeon telah memegang senjata handalan Yixing mengajar, penggaris besinya kini ikut menghujami bokongnya. Terasa panas dirasa Yixing.

" Tidaak hiks aku mohon padamu hentiikan saakiit aaach.."

" Sakit? Tentu kau lihat ada darah yang keluar dari dalam milikmu aach." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ti-Tidaak hiks saakiit Aaach hentikan Junmyeeon hiks. Kau merobek seraput dara ku aachh."

" Diam aaah." Ucap Junmyeon semakin memaju mundurkan juniornya

" Junmyeeon ku mohoon hentikaan.. ini sakiit hiks aku tidak tahan aah.."

" Dasar guru bodoh, aku semakin ingin membuat kau menangis." Ucap Junmyeon

Dirobeknya blouse putih Yixing dan ditariknya _bra_ yang menutupi buah dada Yixing.

" A-Apa yang kau lakukan."

" Memanjakanmu tentu saja." Ucap Junmyeon sembari menghisap kuat buah dadanya. Menjilat dan sesekali melintirkan sambil terus memaju mundurkan juniornya dibawah.

" Hentiikan Junmyeoon aku gurumu! Aaachh.."

" Kenapa ha? Kau lihat begitu indahnya payudaramu ini. Bukankah ini menambah sensasi bercinta kita?."

" Aku sudah memohon padamu untuk berhenti hiks aach kenapa.. kenapa kau bisa tega melakukan ini pada gurumu sendiri hiks."

" Karena kau terlalu menggoda."

" Hentikan Junmyeeon hentikan ini sakiit.."

" Ya aku akan menghentikan begitu aku mengeluarkan cairanku di dalam milikmu ini."

" Aaach tidaak kau tidak boleh mengeluarkannya di dalam.. aku tidaak mau hamiil aachh.."

" Aaachh…" Teriak Junmyeon

" Aachh.. Apa itu hiks kenapa aku merasakan bagian dalam perutku hangat.. tiidaak Junmyeeon jangan kataakan hiks."

" Ya kau yang meminta untuk berhentikan. Aku sudah berhenti dan mengeluarkannya didalam. Kuharap ini bukan masa suburmu guruku."

Yixing meringkih di atas mejanya, serakan kertas-kertas yang di nilainya tadi basah akan cairannya dan cairan Junmyeon yang menetes keluar dari dalam miliknya. Yixing merasa lemah dan tak berdaya. Junmyeon melemparkan selembar tisu dan mengambil ponselnya.

 **Creak..**

Sebuah foto Yixing dengan posisi telanjang dan berlumuran sperma berhasil diambil Junmyeon.

" Kuanggap ini sebagai jaminan diantara kita. Bye." Ucap Junmyeon kemudian keluar kelas dan pergi.

Yixing masih menangis, tidak menyangka muridnya sendiri berhasil melecehkannya bahkan kini mengancamnya dengan sebuah foto seksual. Dengan lemah ia mencoba berdiri menggapai jaket dan rok nya. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kembali pulang kerumah sebelum besok kembali ke kelas ini bersikap seakan tidak ada kejadian.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya mau tidak mau Yixing harus datang ke sekolah, hari ini adalah ulangan untuk kelasnya. Sebagai guru yang mempunyai rasa tanggung jawab ia harus tetap pergi dan mengajar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya. Padahal untuk masuk dan melihat pria yang sudah memperkosanya itu membuat dirinya takut untuk melangkah ke sekolah.

" Baiklah anak-anak, kuharap kalian bisa konsentrasi dan tenang mengerjakan soal ujian." Ucap

Yixing.

Sebisa mungkin Yixing menghindari untuk melintasi lorong kawasan Junmyeon. Tapi…

" Bu, penghapus saya jatuh." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri bukan? Ucap Yixing

" Apa bu?." Ucap Junmyeon penuh arti

Yixing tahu ia sedang diancam di depan seluruh muridnya.

" Baik kau kerjakan saja. Biar ibu yang cari dibawah mejamu." Ucap Yixing

Mau tidak mau kini ia berjalan menuju tempat Junmyeon di paling belakang dan menyendiri itu. Meja depannya kosong sehingga tampak Junmyeon membentuk sarang disana.

Yixing mulai mencari penghapus Junmyeon. Yixing terdiam apa yang di depan matanya kini bukanlah sebuah penghapus melainkan junior Junmyeon yang mengacung tegak ke arahnya.

" Sampai kapan kau terkejut melihanya saem?." Bisik Junmyeon

" A-apa yang kau lakukan Junmyeon hentikan ini banyak murid

" Apa kau mau murid melihat fotomu? Atau kau masukkan milikku kedalam mulutmu? Pilihlah." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing diam bimbang akan foto yang berada di ponsel Junmyeon, itu sebuah aib dia tidak akan dapat melanjutkan hidupnya jika foto itu tersebar. Mau tidak mau Yixing mengikuti saran Junmyeon

Di jilatnya ujung junior Junmyeon seperti anak anjing menjilati susu di mangkuknya.

" Mereka akan menyadari kalau kau tidak cepat menyelesaikannya guruku.." ucap Junmyeon

Didorongnya kepala Yixing agar juniornya masuk ke dalam dan Yixing mulai memaju mundurkan mulutnya sesuai dengan gerakan tangan Junmyeon dibelakang kepalanya.

 _Tidaak.. cepatlah keluar kenapa besar sekali mulutku tidak cukup._ Jerit Yixing dalam hati

" Masukkan semuanya." Perintah Junmyeon

Yixing semakin mempercepat perbuatannya, dia tidak ingin murid lain tahu akan hal yang dilakukannya. _Blow job_ muridnya ketika ulangan! Itu gila!

" Hmmph kau semakin pandai.." Bisik Junmyeon

Yixing hanya ingin ini cepat berakhir apapun itu.

" Ketatkan mulutmu aku akan mengeluarkannya. Telan semuanya atau murid lain tahu." Bisik Junmyeon

Yixing mengetatkan mulutnya seperti saran Junmyeon, dirasakannya junior Junmyeon mulai berkedut dan membesar

 **Croot..**

" Hmmphh.." Desah Junmyeon pelan

Cairan penuh di dalam mulut Yixing. Mau tidak mau ditelannya hingga tidak menetes.

" Tunggu apalagi? Keluarlah dari bawah mejaku atau murid yang lain melihat kau." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing baru teringat akan kelas nya yang masih penuh murid itu. Setelah ia mengelap sisa cairan Junmyeon perlahan ia keluar dari meja Junmyeon

 **Bruk!**

" Adduuh.." Yixing memegangi kepalanya yang terhantuk meja Junmyeon.

" Kau kenapa bu guru? Apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Junmyeon lugu

 _Baik-baik kepalamu itu! Dasar kau bocah mesum._ Umpan Yixing dalam hatinya.

Yixing kembali ke meja gurunya memandang seluruh murid yang tampaknya masih mengerjakan soal ujiannya dengan tenang. Tampak nya perbuatan mereka berdua di belakang tadi tidak ketahuan oleh murid-murid yang lain.

 **Teeet..Teeet**

Suara bell sekolah berbunyi, murid-murid kecewa karena tidak dapat mengerjakan semua soal ujiannya. Yixing berdiri memeriksa jika masih ada murid yang masih menulis jawaban.

" Sudah kumpulkan saya hitung sampai lima. Satu…. Dua… Tiga.. Empat.. Lima.."

Semua murid berlari untuk mengumpulkan kertas jawaban mereka. Junmyeon berdiri paling belakang dan terakhir mengantarkan kertasnya.

" Ini." Ucapnya

" Baik, kau boleh keluar." Ucap Yixing seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa

Junmyeon mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuat Yixing menatapnya penuh curiga. Yixing tahu ia akan diancam dengan fotonya agar ujian Junmyeon di luluskan. Tetapi…

" Foto ini akan kuhapus…"

" Lalu?."

" Lalu kuminta.. Kau menjadi kekasihku. Bagaimana guruku?." Tanya Junmyeon

Senyum Junmyeon bukanlah senyum mesum seperti kemarin sore di tepi meja ini. Ia menatap Yixing layaknya seorang laki-laki dewasa.

" Bagaimana?." Ulangnya lagi

" Hmm.. Baiklah.." Ucap Yixing bersemu merah

Junmyeon mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Yixing.

" Sebaiknya kita tidak lakukan lagi di kelas, bagaimana kalau kasurmu? Kurasa itu lebih empuk daripada meja ini." Bisik Junmyeon sembari menggesekkan hidung mancungnya ditelinga Yixing

" Uuggh.." Desah Yixing

Junmyeon menatap Yixing seakan desahan Yixing adalah jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Ia segera menghapus foto Yixing di dalam ponselnya.

" Bagus, malam ini dan seterusnya aku akan menginap dirumahmu. Aku tidak sabar menjadi seorang _daddy_." Ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum nakal

 _Jadi daddy kau bilang! Bahkan usia mu 10 tahun dibawahku!._ Umpat Yixing dalam hati kemudian tersenyum melihat kekasih mesumnya itu yang bergabung dengan temannya diluar untuk bercanda layaknya anak berusia 17 tahun.

 **END**

…

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

Maafkan atas pikiranku membuat cerita cabul seperti ini wkwkw^^


End file.
